Under Sea Slaughter
A Call For Trouble The Brawler Pirates were once again out on the sea. However, now they have got a new friend by their side! Rock filled up the doctor position for the Brawler Pirates, making him an extremely valuable crew member. It's been roughly two days since they left Junk Island. Thankfully they had stocked up on supplies, and just a few days aren't going to harm them. No matter how much Remilia manages to eat in a single day. But, two days with no land, and generally nothing happening has had the captain bored. Remilia was lying on her back in the middle of her ship. Staring at the clear blue sky. Within her thoughts, she was fantasizing about fighting someone who actually managed to harm her. Someone who doesn't have to hide inside of a machine. Sadly, day after day, every encounter has helped her with improving herself. Both in strength and durability. The more she thinks about it, the more she starts to worry that someday there will no longer be anyone strong enough to fight. Which would mean that a boring life would await her. Was this journey truly worth it? What is she going to get out from it once it's all over? What-- "AAAH! WHAT THE HELL!?" Lost in thought and completely caught off guard, a fight just straight up jumped onto their ship. How the hell is that even possible? How can a freaking fish jump that high? And WHY?! There was no way to explain how that just happened. But was even worse was the fact that the fish jumped onto Remilia's face while she was lying down. Which was also what caused her to scream all of the sudden. Remilia tried to catch it with her bare hands while it was still flailing around. That was quite the big fish too! This could become their next meal, perhaps. If that thing jumps onto their ship, then it might as well repay them by becoming their dinner! And finally, she managed to wrap her arms around it. "Caught it! What were you thinking, you dumb fish? Seriously, just jumping onto my ship like you own the place. You outta make a fine dinne-- GACK!" One again caught off guard, while Remilia was holding the fight, it spat something right into her face. The surprise effect of it was enough for her to let it go. And as soon as the fish spat it out, it gracefully flopped back into the sea. Unbelievable. She was in the middle of thinking about something, and then this thing just jumps onto her face, and has the audacity to spit something at her?! Now she had seen everything. It's like the sea tried to insult her. Remilia looked for what the fish just spat out at her. It did feel a little weird. She cannot imagine what her crewmates must be thinking about her right now. Wrestling with a fish, and now looking for something. But, she did eventually find something. A perfectly rolled up piece of paper. Something like that inside of a fish is a bit... odd. No way it just swallowed that thing whole, decided to spit it out on her face, and then leave. And how can paper remain unharmed inside of a fish? That's the biggest question at the moment. Either way, she opened the rolled-up paper, only to find out that it was actually some sort of letter! And even more surprising... it was actually directed to THEM! The Brawler Pirates. Now things got even more weird. There were too many questions to be asked. And she REALLY couldn't bother any less right now. Because now, the letter was way more interesting. Remilia went quiet and read the insides of the letter. It seemed to be some sort of request... a call for them? Like, someone was actually requesting their help? This is something she'd expect something from Marines. It could be a trap for all she knows. "I need your help." "Please meet me in person." "Meet me at a small island near..." "Pavlopetri?" Remilia asked to herself. She had absolutely no idea what that meant. What the hell was Pavlopetri? Was it an island? A person? A city? She had absolutely no clue. If a place like that actually existed, then she definitely had no clue about it whatsoever. She stood up and raised her voice. "Hey! Any of you ever heard of something called "Pavlopetri"? We got some weird, cryptic letter from someone that was stuck inside of that fish that just jumped onto our ship! I don't have the slightest clue about what that could possibly mean. And especially not where to find it." Shakti paused within the midst of her drinking as she scratched her head in thought, trying to recall such an odd name before. While she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, she was capable of remembering things if someone reminded her of the subject. However, in this case, she was drawing a blank as her mind couldn't come up with anything related to this "Pavlopetri". Looking towards Remilia, she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head negatively. "Sorry, Remi. I don't know anything about a "Pavlopetri". It sounds...fishy, though. Like a type of restaurant that has good seafood." Shakti replied as she took a swig of her drink, savoring the amazing flavor from the brew she created. “I’ve heard of it” A voice came from one of the bunkers as Rock emerged from his room, wearing a plain red t-shirt and jeans as he had a towel over his neck and drips of water fell from his hair and face, indicating he had just taken a shower. "I read about it once in a book that had information on various islands in the Grand Line" Rock approached Shatki and Remi as he leaned against the side of the ship and then grabbed his chin in thought "If I’m not mistaken, it’s supposed to be an underwater island that is ruled by a noble family. From what I've heard, it's considered one of the most beautiful places to visit in all of Paradise” He explained, a hint of curiosity showing in his voice. "Underwater, huh? Well, in that case, i guess i am out then. Ever since i ate that Devil Fruit, i was rendered unable to swim. Like some sick ironic joke, taken too serious! It's not like the entire world is covered in water or something, nooo! I gotta admit, that upsets me quite a bit. Either way, it sounds like the most exciting thing we could possibly do. And even if it's a trap of some sorts, it's still better than drifting along aimlessly. Only question is, how the hell are we supposed to find it? Not like the letter gave any directions or something." Right as she finished that sentences, something bumped into the side of the ship. Only a light bump, nothing serious. So, Remilia also didn't think much of it. But when it happened again and again, Remilia decided to check. And, much to her surprise... it's the same fish from before! Looked like it was sticking around for some reason, despite the fact that Remilia threatened the thing that she'd turn it into dinner. There was something odd about the way it was swimming. It swam away, then back to the ship. Like it was trying to... make them follow it? "Either the fumes of Shakti's alcohol are getting to me and i am just going crazy, or that fish is trying to make us follow it... And you know, i think that might be our best bet at finding this place. No one would just train a fish to do this for no reason. Welp, i don't care what you guys thing, but i am SO FREAKING BORED that i am going to FOLLOW A FREAKING FISH! Let's go." Remilia made her way towards the ship's wheel and made a sharp turn towards the fish. Following it like it was indeed the best thing to do. And the fish was actually swimming forward and holding a sizable distance. Like it actually did want them to follow it. Well, now she's sold. Marines wouldn't train a fish like that. Perhaps it was someone who knew how to talk to one, and train one. Someone like a fishman, even... - The Brawler Pirates followed the fish leading the way for a whole day. It was a straight course towards an area that Remilia has never been at before. Anko, The Red Sea Devil The fish lead them towards a small island. A VERY small island, at that. Not big enough to support any kind of society. And considering how it wasn't underwater either, it's safe to assume that it wasn't the place the letter was talking about. Nontheless, the ship stopped near the island and Remilia jumped off. Landing right on the island. She looked around. Really, a laughable size for an island. "Well... here we are. Not the place we are looking for, that's for sure. But, the fish did lead us straight towards this place. Hey! Fishy! I hope that this isn't some kind of weird joke. It took us a day to get here! If this turns out to be nothing but a waste of time, i WILL risk my life trying to catch you, and eat you for dinner! Anyways... HEY! Anyone on here?" Category:Role-Plays